


Gerimis

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Gerimis membuat hatiku miris.





	Gerimis

_Gerimis membuat hatiku miris_

_Persengketaan batin yang begitu tragis_

_Seperti jari yang terlukak karena teriris_

_Membuat rasa kasih hilang terhadap orang bengis_

_Gerimis yang jatuh tak perlu digubris_

_Hanya sedurat kecenderungan yang membentuk garis_

_Suasana dari diri yang bersikap manis_

_Berubah menjadi maraknya efek tangis_

_Gerimis di waktu ini nampak syahdu_

_Teriring doa dan sujud dari hamba-Mu_

_Aura yang dulu lugu mendadak layu_

_Aku ingin bersembunyi di balik kain belacu_

_Gerimis masih menyisakan lirik-lirik lagu_

_Tetap berkuasa sampai bintang berlalu_

_Semuanya memang diatur oleh Yang Maha Tahu_

_Hingga tetes terakhir bertemu di pucuk daun bambu_

_Gerimis mendefinisikan yang demikian_

_Rintiknya membasahi kalbu yang paling dlaam_

_Pada udara yang membatu di malam kelam_

_Sentuhan halus lewatnya membuatku bertahan_

_Gerimis belum juga reda runtuh bergelimpangan_

_Namun juga belum berubah wujud menjadi butiran_

_Detik-detik semakin membawanya turun menghujam_

_Di antara lembaran nadiku yang tertikam_

_Ah, jangan bersenda gurau dengan hidup ini_

_Tapi bolehlah melupakan kejadian yang belum pasti_

_Dan nikmatilah tiap tarikan napas tanpa henti_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
